Prior art devices used in the teaching or practicing of suturing techniques, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,865, include means for suturing only a single layer of simulated tissue and thus are not capable of simulating deep wounds or incisions wherein several separate layers of tissue must be sutured. In addition, these devices do not simulate situations wherein bowel, muscles, nerves, blood vessels, or the like must be avoided during the suturing process.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a device for teaching the art of suturing, and which simulates wounds or incisions which require multiple layers of sutures to close, and which further simulates deeper structures which must be avoided during the suturing process.